You can't escape this fate
by AH4EVER
Summary: another oneshot


I own NOTHING someone on quizilla named xoxocandicexoxo made this and i asked if i could post it somewhere else

message me if u want a oneshot like this just send the info name, age, crush, personality, past, looks, other (is optional)

You can't escape this fate

Name: Bethanee

Age: 14

Crush: Jealous

Personality: Nice but can be extremely angry at certain things (like her family death)

Past: horrible accident lost whole family and survived by right side (from the shoulder down) becoming mechanical

Looks: looks human striped jacket with ears on hood and jeans (like any other teenager)

Other: loves music espcially escape the fate and my chemical romance

Before…

"Come on! Everyone in the safe house!" My mother yelled to the family, in hopes of saving them from the flood that was coming toward us. Quickly approaching, the walls of water blocked out the sun. She tugged on my arm; I hadn't realized I had stopped. "HURRY BETHANEE!" she screamed because that water drowned out all sounds. 'Crud' I thought, 'how the heck are we going to survive this?' I had a good point. This was going to be the most devastating flood yet. "And we just remolded too." I heard my sister sigh. I don't know how we fit all 12 of us (mom, dad, sister, uncle, aunt, 4 cousins, grandma, grandpa AND me) into that little shed that somewhat resembled a house. We all kind of squished in there. I heard the water getting louder and felt the house rock. I closed my eyes tight, hoping with all my might it would stop. Then silence……Silence? Wait that can't be right? Just as I thought the roar of the sea and the waves crashed around us. The boards held out for awhile but they started to brake apart. Water was leaking in from all sides. Most were crying, and praying not to die. Then one of the walls caved in, and the water charged in. I held my breath and started swimming upwards. I got to the surface and looked around, no one. "Hello! ANYONE THERE?!" I screamed franticly, but no answer. I thought about going back down there but I was kind of drowning myself. 'Can't die… mustn't die……' the words echoed through my mind. "Beth-Beth-Bethanee." I heard it, I know I did. I wiped around and a branch hit my face. I blacked out and drifted downhill. "What? Where am I?" I asked dazed. I realized I was out of my sopping wet clothes and into some dry ones. I also realized my right side (not including my face) was mechanical. "What?" I asked myself not expecting an answer. "So you're awake." I gasped and turned around. I saw this gorgeous guy. 'Whoa I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I'm dreaming.' I gave him a friendly smile and spoke. "Hey, um….who are you? And where's my family?" He looked a little nervous at the question. "I'm Jealous." I was a little confused. "Why?" I asked expecting something completely different. "No, my name is Jealous." I blushed in embarrassment. "Oppsies, sorry. But what about my family?"

Now……

'I can't believe it's been a month already, since my family died.' I thought as I sat in my room. Yes, that's what happened. And I have to except it, though I'm a bit sensitive on the subject. I had on my favorite jacket with the ears, and my jeans. Listening to Escape This Fate, which is one of my favorite bands (besides My Chemical Romance). I couldn't help but sing along. "She can't behave, and I'm just a slave. Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning, comes." I loved the music and the feel of the bass going through my body. "I hate the ones who love to hate because…"

"They're just like, me." I turned around and say Jealous standing in the doorway. I didn't know how much I loved him until then. "Oh, hey! I didn't see you there." I said cheerfully. I must have blushed because he laughed. "You know something?" He said taking a couple steps toward me. I did the same. We we're so close that his warm breath made me shiver a little. "What?" I asked quietly. "You Can't Escape This Fate." He said and smirked. I returned the smirk. "I don't want to." I said and kissed him softly yet hungrily. He was a little shocked and I pulled away. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I started when he cut me off by kissing me. I felt him smile. This time he pulled away but pulled me close. And he whispered in my ear. "I love you, Bethanee." I smiled. "I love you to, Jealous."

"Be mine?"

"And you had to ask after that?" we both laughed and I looked up at him and kissed him again to the music.


End file.
